


[Podfic of] Should the Kingdom Fall by keerawa

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Hadestown (Musical)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Hades' greatest enemy is the one who loves him most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Should the Kingdom Fall by keerawa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should the Kingdom Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143975) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BHadestown%5D%20should%20the%20kingdom%20fall.mp3) | Duration: 00:03:30 | OR [Download MP3 (no music version)](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BHadestown%5D%20should%20the%20kingdom%20fall_no%20music.mp3) | Duration: 00:02:12

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Thanks so much to keerawa for giving blanket permission to podfic! This is just a tiny story, but I couldn't resist the beautiful language and imagery. I saw Anais Mitchell in concert last month, and have been listening to Hadestown pretty much on repeat ever since. 
> 
> Music included in this recording is How Long? from Hadestown, by Anais Mitchell, performed by Ani DiFranco and Greg Brown. Since it's a music-based fandom, this is my preferred version, but I've also included a no-music version since I speak over the music at the beginning and I know that's a problem for some people.


End file.
